La Belle Dame Sans Merci
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: During his quest to find Snow White, David Meet a young and Mysterious lady by the cold hill side, at first she seemed harmless, but as the old saying goes, (appearances can be deceiving'). season 1 flashback A/U - mayb an OOC character


**Hello, everyone, how are you? first of all, let me explain the tittle: La Belle Dame sans Merci (French: "The Beautiful Lady Without Mercy" ) is a ballad written by the English poet John Keats.**

**Very well, as for the story, its takes place somewhere after ''What Happened to Frederick'' (season 1) and have its action during 24 hours or less, during David´s quest for Snow white.**

**And as for the tittle, although this story has its main base a tragedy experienced by the knight its end is quite different from that written by Keats.**

**Well, its all for now, i hope you enjoy the story and fell free to write-me, if i did something wrong.**

**Thanks and sorry for the typos.**

**Good Night**

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**THE BELLE DAME SANS MERCI.**

And so, Prince David continues his never-ending search for his beloved Snow White. With his brave stallion, David crossed the deepest forest, the highest mountain and the darker valley, but no sign of the pale princess.

One day however, when he finally reaches the brightest side of a mysterious hill, he came across a young lady,

Pretty as a fairy, her hair was long and her feet were soft, however she had wildness in her eyes.

''who are you, young Lady?'' ask David.

''I'm just a frail damsel, waiting for her knight in shine armor.'' She said and David smile

''well, sorry have to disappoint you, miss, but my heart already belongs to another woman, but…'' the prince was about to say, when the young lady spoke again.

''that´s alright, but it is already getting dark and its best you seek shelter, as this woods is not safe at night. Came with me till my elfin grot, you can rest there and by tomorrow you could continue your quest.'' She smiles.

Even suspicious, David allowed the lady getting on the stallion and went towards the grot, without even realize, that this lady had bewitched him.

In the way to the grot, David not cared to pay attention at all; he just rode in silence, while the lady embraced him and sang fairy songs.

Once in the grot, the lady gave him comfort and good food and both talked for a long time, she sealed their friendship with a kiss and sang for the Prince to sleep. Your dreams however, were not so welcoming. By the cold hill side, David saw pale knights, pale king and princes too, al death pale and distressed, they cried. ''La Belle Dame sans Merci, hath thee in thrall''

''no, she can't do this, I told her I need to find snow white.'' David roar, but they still cried ''La Belle Dame sans Merci, hath thee in thrall''

''NOOO" suddenly David woke up and instead of the elfin grot, the former-Sheppard found himself alone though the sedge is withered from the lake, where no birds sing. Confused, he get up and start to walk amiss by the lake, trying to find the lady or at last, his missing stallion.

Furing three days, David wondering adrift by the hill, trying to find his way, when one day, when he was almost losing hope, he finally found the grot, but instead of the ''Belle Dame'' he found there a hideous witch, who was very surprised to see him alive.

''hello sweet prince, I must confess that you are the first that escape from my trap.'' She spat

''and I surely will be the last.'' he snarled, brandishing his sword and nailing it on the witch´s cold heart.

'' How can you, sweet prince? I loved you.'' was her last words.

After the Beldam be defeated, the souls of those ancient knights, kings and princes, was finally released, the fog disappeared as well as that mysterious grot.

Relieved then David mounted on his stallion, who had appeared from nowhere and went his way down the east road, continues his never-ending search for his beloved Snow White.

**THE END WILL BE IN THE EPISODE CALLED '' THE LAND WITHOUT MAGIC''**

* * *

**Now, the end of this story is here, thanks everyone for your patient and don´t forget the review, its realy important to me.**

**If you excuse-me, now i´m going to start my exhausted search for my next project. However, I do hope something comes along soon**

**Good night and for those who dont know about the Keat´s Ballad, i will posted it bellow, so you could understand the story and read the real end.**

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**La Belle Dame Sans Merci: **

**O what can ail thee, knight-at-arms,  
Alone and palely loitering?  
The sedge has withered from the lake,  
And no birds sing.**

O what can ail thee, knight-at-arms,  
So haggard and so woe-begone?  
The squirrel's granary is full,  
And the harvest's done.

I see a lily on thy brow,  
With anguish moist and fever-dew,  
And on thy cheeks a fading rose  
Fast withereth too.

I met a lady in the meads,  
Full beautiful—a faery's child,  
Her hair was long, her foot was light,  
And her eyes were wild.

I made a garland for her head,  
And bracelets too, and fragrant zone;  
She looked at me as she did love,  
And made sweet moan

I set her on my pacing steed,  
And nothing else saw all day long,  
For sidelong would she bend, and sing  
A faery's song.

She found me roots of relish sweet,  
And honey wild, and manna-dew,  
And sure in language strange she said—  
'I love thee true'.

She took me to her Elfin grot,  
And there she wept and sighed full sore,  
And there I shut her wild wild eyes  
With kisses four.

And there she lullèd me asleep,  
And there I dreamed—Ah! woe betide!—  
The latest dream I ever dreamt  
On the cold hill side.

I saw pale kings and princes too,  
Pale warriors, death-pale were they all;  
They cried—'La Belle Dame sans Merci  
Hath thee in thrall!'

I saw their starved lips in the gloam,  
With horrid warning gapèd wide,  
And I awoke and found me here,  
On the cold hill's side.

And this is why I sojourn here,  
Alone and palely loitering,  
Though the sedge is withered from the lake,  
And no birds sing.


End file.
